


Come Back

by Stardust948



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depictions of grief, F/M, I listened to Evanescence My Immortal on loop while writing this, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Zutara, Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week 2020, kind of hopeful ending, no beta we die like my heart while writing this, still lots of angst though, zutara angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Zuko longs to have another moment with Katara after she dies during the Last Agni Kai.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @avatar-zuzu post on Tumblr https://avatar-zuzu.tumblr.com/post/635617895238565888/avatar-zuzu-come-back-even-as-a-shadow-even-a
> 
> An entry for the Zutara Fanwork Appreciation week 2020. (On time this time!)

It happened too quickly. 

He wasn't fast enough. 

He should have redirected the lightning like he was taught. 

Why didn't he redirect the lightning? 

Why didn't he reach her in time? 

Zuko fired a blast at Azula as soon as her eyes shifted. 

No. 

Not her. 

Anyone but her!

Please...

It was the wrong move. 

Zuko jolted awake at the booming sound of thunder. Rain pounded against the roof as the heavens opened up. It felt like a dagger in Zuko's heart.

It should have been him. 

It was his battle. 

His fault. 

Zuko covered his ears with his hands and shook as more thunder crashed. A deafening reminder.

She's gone. 

Because of you. 

You'll never see her again. Ever. 

It's all your fault! 

NNNNOOOOOO!!! 

Zuko stumbled out of bed and threw everything off his desk as he leaned against it. His heart was beating erratically and the room began to spin. He had to get out of there. 

Not bothering to grab his outer robe, Zuko sprinted out his room. He ran aimlessly through the palace, bursting through the doors into the empty courtyard. The heavy rain drenched him in seconds, but he didn't care. Zuko didn't stop running until he reached the place he last saw her. 

Zuko fell to his knees, tears mixing with the rain sliding down his face. Lightning flashed above, mocking him. Zuko flinched violently, remembering the heart wrenching moment the lightning collided with her, killing her instantly. He never had a chance to say goodbye. 

"Katara... I'm so sorry I didn't save you. I'm so so sorry." 

Zuko's heart ached so badly and his whole body felt heavy like lead. He kowtowed on the ground, placing his head where hers was. 

"I'm sorry. Please come back to me. Please Katara... I love you." He whispered all to silently. All too late. 

Why didn't he tell her sooner? 

Why didn't he save her? 

Why? 

Why? 

Why? 

Zuko didn't know how long he stayed there. He didn't care. Everything hurt. 

"Come back Katara..." 

Even as a shadow. 

Even as a dream.

Please...

The rain lightened as the clouds parted, revealing a round silver moon. Zuko looked up at it in awe, bathing in its light. 

'You rise with the moon...' 

He remembered telling her that during one of their early encounters while they were on opposing sides of the war. Then again on Ember Island in hushed tones during stolen moments. 

"Katara..." 

It might have been his imagination or it might have not been, but Zuko swore the moon shined brighter at the mention of her name. The atmosphere shifted quietly and he felt warm despite being soaked to the bone. He could feel her here. A weight was lifted off him. More silent tears blurred Zuko's vision. 

She was still here inside his heart. As long as he lived, so will she. 

Zuko tenderly placed a hand over his still aching heart and smiled at the moon. 

"Thank you, Katara."


End file.
